


The Ultimate Love

by Black_SPD_Ranger



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Game), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types, Power Rangers, Power Rangers Samurai
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, F/F, Femslash February, Lesbian Sex, Sexual Content, Tribadism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 18:17:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3457088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_SPD_Ranger/pseuds/Black_SPD_Ranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can Serena save Lauren from a Ninja Clan hired to kill her?  Can their love prove true?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Love

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Take You With Me, If I Can](https://archiveofourown.org/works/623019) by [PunkPinkPower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PunkPinkPower/pseuds/PunkPinkPower). 



> Disclaimer: I do not Own Power Rangers or Mortal Kombat but I do like playing with them.
> 
> Additional: Serena's last name belongs to PunkPinkPower. The OCs Hellfire and Wasp have names in origins from other creators but the characters in this story are mine.
> 
> I mix universes so if that confuses or offends you, don't read. I want constructive criticism please. I welcome it.

I. Serena Stewart

My name is Serena Stewart. I am the Crimson Samurai Ranger. Why Crimson and not Yellow like my sister, Emily? Well… apparently I have always had a bit of a fire-y spirit. I was taken away from my home when I was about eight along with my best friend, Lauren Shiba, and another of our friends, Paolo Montoya. Lauren was taken away so she could learn the sealing symbol and we were chosen as her vassals and guardians and trained as such. Paolo and I also received training as ninjas from the Lin Kuei and Shirai Ryu respectively. Some may have heard I had gotten sick, and that was true. My new symbol was mixing with my family inherited symbol power. The same happened to Paolo. His Frost symbol power was mixing with his family inherited symbol power of Forest. Our lives were saved by a wonderful doctor by the name of Kitana Ranor.

But you didn’t want to hear my life story. Just recently the Nighlocks have come back and Jayden, Lauren’s younger brother, has gathered his team and Lauren has just been captured by, what we thought, was a long dead clan. Someone claiming to be part of the Fuma clan of ninjas stole her from right under my nose and it is my duty to rescue her. They were really nothing more than a wanna-be mob. When I came to rescue Lauren they said I had to fight for her. And I did. Twelve women so far. In a variety of fighting techniques. Wrestling, Boxing, MMA, Kick Boxing, Sexfighting, and more. I did it all. But this next one has me concerned. They call it Death Match. I hope that doesn’t mean I have to kill someone. I stand here, back stage in just bikini briefs, no top, a gold belt with the Shiba crest on it, a crimson mask with my symbol embroidered on it in black, crimson boots and white gloves. My long golden hair came out of the wrestler mask that showed my eyes, mouth and nose like Captain America’s super-hero mask.

I cracked my knuckles as my name was called and I walked out to face my thirteenth and, hopefully, final battle. I walked out to a mix of cheers and boos. The cheers were for how well I fought over the past couple of days. The boos were from those few who still wanted me to lose. As I looked out, I saw a wrestling ring with scaffolding set up around it. The ring itself had barbed wire surrounding it and many weapons were strewn about the ring. I saw a Tazer, a sharp fork taped to a pike on the other end, four plywood boards with barbed wire coiled onto them against the four posts, a table with barbed wire on, ok seriously, what is it with barbed wire, a bottle with lighter fluid, must be a lighter nearby, a staple gun, a bat with, again, barbed wire wrapped around it, a trash can, a bag with something in it I couldn’t see, a ladder, a few chairs, a thing of chains, and fluorescent light bulbs, both plugged in and loose. Ok this match is definitely one for blood.

My opponent was called out next. She was greeted with thunderous applause and cheering. She too was topless in a bikini, but hers was black. Her mask was similar to mine but it had the red hourglass of a black widow on it. Wait, not black. Crimson like my outfit. She’s mocking me. She had a black pony tail coming from her mask. She had fingerless black gloves on that showed off her crimson claws. She looked like she was out for blood.

After she got into the ring, a man walked in wearing referee digs but I doubted he would be there for most of the fight. The rules were explained to both of us. There was to be no killing even though it was called a death match. We were to use the weapons in the ring to bring as much pain to each other as we could. The fight would end with a pinfall. Ok, so this was wrestling but with a lot more blood. Wonderful. I looked into the audience and saw a tied up Lauren with a concerned look on her face. I gave her my winning smile which usually calmed her down, but this time it didn’t. That had me worried about her. She didn’t look this worried in my sexfight when I fought my sixth opponent, the Japanese stripper who really knew how to move her hips. It may have been the fact that my opponent was six feet compared to my five ten, she outweighed me by only a couple pounds, and I think those were in her d-cup tits. I had cs and she still didn’t intimidate me.

I swear the bitch tried her best to intimidate me, but I wouldn’t be fooled. I was doing this for Lauren. I wouldn’t tell these bastards this, but I loved her. I would do anything for her. I proved my love to her a couple years ago. That night on her eighteenth birthday I took her for the first time of many. Now I had to prove it again by beating this big bitch. Think until I win or lose; I will call her Widow. I decided to play up who I was and see if I couldn’t set her off. After the rules were read and we were practically in each other’s faces, I reached down and slid two fingers up her slit. She raged as I jumped back and stuck the two fingers in my mouth. She was pissed. Good.

She went back to her corner, not getting close to the barbs. I did the same on my side and waited for the bell. I did notice a fire extinguisher near by so I knew the flames were supposed to be doused soon after a move rather than burn our flesh. That didn’t bother me as I looked at her. I again licked my fingers and then the bell sounded.

She rushed at me as I made my way at normal speed. She sung her left fist but I dodged. What I hadn’t expected was her to turn so fast and slam her fist into my jaw. Just before it landed, I saw a glint of gold. The bitch had used a brass knuckle on me. Fuck that hurt. But she knocked me close to a weapon. I reached out like I was making for another as she came up and grabbed me by the hair pulling me up. She spat in my face, “You’re not so tough bitch. Someone just had to tenderize you.” She then proceeded to beat me in the face with the brass knuckle.

I could see the look of worry on Lauren’s face, but I just smiled. Blood was coming out of my nose and my lip, but I had grabbed my intended weapon. I twisted my left hand around just a little, slid the staple gun against Widow’s pussy and pulled the trigger. She had barely enough time to register what I had done before she was howling loud falling to the mat holding her groin. I smiled as I turned to her and knelt down by her. She rolled to her side and I took the stapler and applied it to her cheek. If I wanted to give her brain damage, I would have put it to her forehead, but I am not that cruel. I pulled the trigger again causing her to cry out and squirm some more. I was in control of the match now.

I walked over to the sharp fork and picked it up. I moved over to Widow, who was now on her stomach, sat on her back, grabbed her arms and put them over my legs. Then I grabbed under her chin with both hands and pulled her up. Holding her chin with one hand, I used the sharp fork and started raking it across her forehead causing her to scream and kick her feet. I tossed the fork aside and smashed my fist into the wound I just made. Little did I realize that was a mistake. As soon as my fist connected, she pushed her head up quickly. I had bent over in such a way to look at my handiwork and she slammed the top of her head into my jaw knocking me backwards. We both were a bit dazed from that hit, but she recovered faster.

She grabbed a two by four and rushed up to me. Holding it high she brought it down hard on the top of my head snapping it in two. I was seeing stars as I fell back onto my side. I could barely see as she grabbed the bag and spilled out its contents on the ground. I could see it shine a little in the lights, but still couldn’t see what it was as she moved over to me grabbing me by the hair that was sticking out of the back of my mask and pulled me up. While I stood dazed she cupped her hand between my legs, put the other on my shoulder, lifted me up in the air and flipped me upside down. She moved over to the shine and held me there for a couple minutes probably leering to the crowd, the she slammed me back first into it. I screamed as I quickly sat up, several dozen thumbtacks going into my back. What was worse is some of them hit some bad bruises that I used symbol power to hide and the thud damaged my already cracked and broken ribs from previous fights.

She came up from behind and kicked me hard in the back of my head. I bounced forward then landed on my back sending the tacks deeper into my back. I moaned and laid on my side grabbing at my back. I could barely see, but I could hear what she was doing. She picked up something light and flipped it in her hand. She kicked me in one of my cracked ribs breaking it and causing me to roll onto my stomach. She hit me over the head with a florescent light bulb, the pieces going into the top of my head. She then straddled on my back, grabbed me by my hair, and pulled back and cut into my mask and my forehead just like I had done her. It was my turn to scream, but I refused to give into the pain my body was screaming at me about. I had to do this. I have to save Lauren.

I reached my hand around looking for any weapon I could find. I found the other half of the light bulb she had used on me and grabbed it. I lifted my arm above her boot and shoved the sharp end just below her knee. She screamed letting me go and standing up grabbing for the glass in her leg. I gathered all the strength I could to get back onto my feet. I had used symbol power to hide my pain, now I was going to use it to give me strength. I didn’t have to write out any Kanji to do that, just gathered my reserve energy and stood up.

I ran at her arm out stiffly. She looked up in time to get clotheslined onto her back. I moved over and stamped my foot onto her forehead causing her to scream. I then did what she did, and picked her up. But rather than drop her on top of thumbtacks, I walked over to one of the plugged in light tubes. I slammed her hard on top of them. She screamed as electricity went through her as the glass broke. She jumped up and rolled around trying to stop her own pain. I grabbed several bulbs plugged in and threw them on top of her head. More heat added to her pain and she flopped to her stomach. She cried out, but I didn’t let that stop me. I grabbed the barbed wire covered baseball bat, kicked her in her ribs to get her to lie on top of her back and brought it down on her stomach opening that up. I was not going to lose my momentum as I found another staple gun. I brought the gun up to her left breast and pierced her nipple. She cried out and tried to curl into a ball, but I moved her back onto her back and did the same to her right nipple.

This time, when she curled, I let her. But I didn’t let her off that easily. I put my hands on either side of her head, pushed myself up and dropped down slamming my knee into the back of her head. I stood up quickly and then realized that was a mistake. I reel a little from dizziness and walk over to the barbed wire ropes and grabbed hold where the barbs weren’t. I didn’t realize how big a mistake that was until she slammed into my back pushing me into the barbs and ripping my front up. I screamed out as she grabbed my mask and tore it off sending it into the audience. She grabbed me by my hair and tossed me over her shoulder. I landed with a loud thud onto the mat. It hurt like hell, I won’t lie. I had the wind knocked out of me, but I didn’t realize it was about to get worse.

She moved over and grabbed the bottle of lighter fluid. I’ll explain I how knew this in a moment. She squirted it over the table with barbed wire curled on it, then grabbed the barbecue lighter and set it on fire. Now we come to how I know what happened. She grabbed me by the hair, picked me up over her head, moved over to the table, and slammed me down on it. I screamed as the flames engulfed me and my flesh was torn up by the barbs. The announcer rushed to the ring with a fire extinguisher and used it to put the fire out, thankfully, but I could still feel its warm kiss. I used that to convert it into energy I would need since my symbol was flare and my love’s was fire.

She grabbed me by the hair again, what was it with that bitch and pulling my hair out? This wasn’t a fucking catfight. She pulled me to my feet, grabbed me by the hand and spun me towards the ring post with plywood boards with barbed wire attached to it. But because of my little bout with fire, I stood my ground, spun her around and let her fly. She screamed as the wire cut into her body and the board broke. I figured it was going to be one of those nights.

With her hanging by the barbs I ran up to her, jumped in the air, feet out, and connected with her midsection cutting her up more. My legs also got hurt, but I didn’t care. I wanted to knock this bitch out. I ripped off her mask and tossed it out of the ring. This time, I grabbed her by her hair and started punching her in the mark I made earlier. I then walked over and grabbed a pick while she was trying to extricate herself from the barbs. I kicked her legs open, sat on her right one, and wrote my name into the inner thigh of her left leg. She screamed loud then I moved and wrote Lauren’s name on the inside of her other thigh. I stood up then jumped into the air and landed both of my feet on the scars I just made. She fell to her side crying. I didn’t care. I was mad.

I leaned down and scooped one leg up to go for the pin. She still had enough sense to not only escape the pin, but grabbed the trash can lid and hit me in the side of the head with it. I let her knock me off her and rolled away shaking my head. She stood up slowly as did I. I turned to her and threw a punch only to have her block it with the trashcan lid. I had used my fist so many times, that that hit hurt. She then slammed my face with the lid and dropped it as I fell to the mat. As I tried to sit up, she grabbed the trash can itself, put it over me and kicked it. It doubled the impact of the kick and the noise made me a little deaf. I fell to my side and moaned. I tried to roll back up to a sitting position, but that was a mistake when I was hit on the side with the baseball bat. I cried out as it screwed up my already broken rib. I just hoped it didn’t puncture my lung in the process.

However, the beatings stopped. I knew the fight was still going on because the bell hadn’t run. Rolling back up into a sitting position, I was able to lift the trash can off and tossed it aside. I slowly stood up and turned around and saw her climbing the scaffolding. I knew I couldn’t last much longer so I reached down, grabbed the Tazer and put it between my teeth as I rushed off after her as best I could. I pulled all the symbol power I had left in my body to climb the scaffolding after her.

She noticed me coming and moved to the ladder I was climbing up and tried to kick me. I caught her foot and pulled just enough to knock her on her ass. She scrambled away from me and I finished the climb. She jumped to her feet as soon as I landed and we began trading punches while I still had the Tazer in my mouth. A strong punch knocked it out and away. We were both doing damage to each other’s faces. My jaw felt cracked but I had broken open her lip, cheek and above her eye. She had gotten my cheek, but the next punch sent me flying. She had broken my nose, for the second time in the thirteen fights I might add, and my left hand landed on top of the Tazer. I moaned and turned my head. I noticed that a couple of men were stacking about half a dozen tables one on top of the other. I had to end this by putting her through them before she put me through them.

She straddled my boobs and started punching me in the face. After a couple hits, I swiftly brought the Tazer up. She had no time to react as I put the Tazer against the staple in her nipple and hit the on switch. She screamed as the volts ran through her, amplified by the metal, and she fell backwards. I slowly got up and noticed my vision was blurred. Damn, I needed to end this. Then I noticed her getting up as well. I just wish I knew what it took to keep her down. I moved over to her, my vision clearing a little, and put the Tazer in her slightly open mouth and activated the trigger. She screamed and collapsed again. I was baffled at how she could keep getting up, then it hit me. She was fresh and could find the will to keep getting up. I had just been through thirteen fights in three days and was running on fumes since I wasn’t getting healed or enough time to rest.

I tossed the Tazer away and grabbed her by her hair, it may be hypocritical but I only did it this once not the whole fight, put her head between my legs then picked her up by her middle so her legs were sitting on my shoulders. I turned towards the tables with every intent of throwing her, but she surprised me again by grabbing my head. I wouldn’t be able to get her off before she did more damage to me so I jumped off taking her with me. I heard the crowd cheer that one. I bit her stomach causing her to let go in surprise, and I angled her enough so that she went back first through all six tables. Each one snapping loud as she fell through.

I landed hard jarring myself and making my own pain worse. I wasn’t sure how she was doing until I noticed she wasn’t moving. I was worried I had killed her, but I noticed shallow breathing, so I used the tables to pull myself up. Once I did and could stand on my own, the crowd cheered. The bell rung, and the announcer came in to declare me the winner.

The ones holding Lauren let her go and she ran to the ring, slid under the barbed wires and ran up to me holding me close. I know she wanted to kiss me, but at that moment, even her hug hurt, so I just brought my hand up and gently caressed her face smiling at her. She looked at me with worry, so I bent down and gave her a gentle kiss on the lips as the leader of the Fuma clan walked up to me. I looked around and noticed medics quickly getting Widow a neck brace and put on a stretcher getting her out of the ring quickly. As I looked around I noticed most of the audience had disappeared.

As the Fuma clan leader approached me, he held out his hand. “Well done, Crimson Samurai. We shall remember this and honor you in our clan.”

I nodded to him and shook his hand. “And our agreement?”

He nodded again. “Of course. I will contact the Shirai Ryu clan and let them know where to find you.” We nodded to each other as he then turned from me and headed out.

Lauren held onto me gently and nuzzled her cheek against mine, my blood not bothering her. As soon as the head of the Fuma clan had disappeared into the shadows, several yellow and black ninjas came bursting in. I should say different shades of yellow, even a few shades of orange. Two in particular, a man in yellow with a skull shaped belt buckle and a woman in a similar outfit but showing off her red hair walked up. On both of their wrists were a set of morphers. They were Grandmaster Scorpion and his wife Hellfire also known as the Silver and Orange Thunder Blast Rangers. I said to Scorpion, “Grandmaster Scorpion. Check on Lauren first.”

He nodded and looked at Hellfire. “Would you take her outside to our medics?”

Hellfire nodded and led Lauren away. Scorpion came up to me and asked, “Are you ok?”

I didn’t answer him right away. I watched as Lauren went outside then turned to him. “Permission to faint Grandmaster.” He looked at me funny and nodded. My eyes rolled back into my head as everything started going dark. I could feel my left eye swelling again as I fell forward. The symbol power I used to make it seem as I had no wounds vanished. The last thing I heard before I fell into blissful unconsciousness was Scorpion calling my name.

II. Lauren Shiba

I felt like a wreck. My whole world turned upside down by some crazed ninja with a vendetta against me. Or that’s what I told myself. It could have just been business but still. I looked at Hellfire and told her about them capturing me, and rather than torture me, they tried to break my spirit by raping me.

She looked at me incredulously and asked, “They took your virginity?”

I smiled and shook my head with a smile. “No. I gave that up to my love six years ago.”

I then heard Scorpion’s voice bellow for medics and watched two rush in. I grew fearful at that. My heart caught in my throat as I saw one of the medics rush out to grab two more that carried with them a gurney. If Hellfire was talking to me or asking questions, I didn’t hear her. All I heard was my heart pounding in my ears while my stomach did somersaults praying Serena was alright.

After about five minutes I saw them wheel her out. Tears burned from my eyes as I ran over to her and could see everything. Cuts, bruises, bones looking dislocated in some places. She had gone through hell for me. I looked at Scorpion who only said, “She’s alive, but asleep. She feinted right after you walked out.”

I looked down at her and gently stroked her cheek. Serena had risked so much for me and even more by hiding it. I didn’t know whether to be furious or filled with love. I settled for love as they wheeled her to an ambulance that was painted in Shirai Ryu colors. Scorpion gently placed a hand on my shoulder causing me to look at him. “She did both you and me proud today. She put her pain second to her duty as your vassal and put her pain second to her love for you.”

I looked up at him so quickly I almost gave myself whiplash. “How… how…?”

He chuckled looking down at me. “There is little that goes on on that compound that neither I nor Sub-Zero is aware of. Unfortunately, the ones who did this, sneaking in and kidnapping you, was one of the rare times we didn’t notice. I’m sorry Lauren.”

Lauren sighed. “It’s ok, Grandmaster Scorpion. I appreciate everything you and your clan did for me. The Shirai Ryu and Lin Kuei have done so much to help not just me, but my friends too. I am honored to know and recognize both of your clans.”

Scorpion’s eyes twinkled with delight. “Thank you Lauren Shiba, head of the Shiba Clan and heir to the leadership of the Samurai Clans.”

She smiled and nodded to him. “I need to check on Serena. Can you take me back now please?”

Before he could nod, another member, this one with swords on his back and looking like a younger version of Scorpion, walked up with a note in his hand. I knew him as Wasp. He held out the note and said, “Father, we found this note.”

Scorpion nodded taking it. He read a little bit to himself then sighed. “To the Grandmaster of the Shirai Ryu Clan. My apologies for capturing someone under your care. We of the Fuma Clan received a contract to capture the leader of the Samurais and make her a shell of the woman she once was. The guy didn’t tell me his name, but he did have the strangest eyes. Regardless, when Miss Stewart told us she was a student of yours and that you and the Lin Kuei were protecting her, I came up with a way to set Miss Shiba free. The thirteen fights on three nights. None of us expected Miss Stewart to actually succeed in winning all the fights, but she did and therefore has earned the respect of the entire Fuma Clan. I hope this incident doesn’t sour any future relations between the Clans. Take care of your protégé. I would hate to see anything bad happen to her. Regards, Fuma.”

Hellfire turned to me and asked, “Does that have anything to do with what we talked about before?”

Scorpion turned to me. “What is my wife talking about?”

I sighed and held myself. “They raped me. Just one guy though. Serena showed up before any of the others could do any damage to me.”

Scorpion shook with rage as he crumpled up the paper. “Perhaps we should have both clans look for them and make sure that they wished they had never tried to bring back the name of Fuma.”

I shook my head. “No Grandmaster Scorpion. Revenge had led you down your original path, remember? Before Raiden and Reginald saved you. No, for now let’s let sleeping dogs lie. I just want to go home, clean up, and check on Serena. I hope she’s alright.”

Scorpion breathed a few times then nodded to me. He spoke with a lilt in his voice as he said, “You are wise beyond your years, Lauren.”

I smiled and nodded to him. “That comes from all the training I have received.” He nodded to me as the four of us walked off heading back to the compound.

A few hours later, I was sitting outside the guest room holding my knees to mu chest. I didn’t want to look at the time because I was scared Doctor Ranor couldn’t save her in time. I did notice Paolo pacing in front of me. Even though I couldn’t see it, I knew Grandmaster Sub-Zero and Grandmaster Scorpion were there as well along with their wives Sareena and Hellfire. I prayed Serena would be alright. Risking her life in such a way, just to protect mine. I know it is the way of the Samurai, but for her, I knew it was so much more. We were in love. We planned that after Master Xandred was sealed away we would get married if we both survived. But now she’s going to die before have a chance to face him and I couldn’t live with that. I needed her by my side for that battle.

After a little more introspection, the door opened and out stepped Doctor Ranor. Her long black hair in an immaculate ponytail design with a little curved bang in the front made her look very beautiful. She was in a red outfit, but her face mask was light blue with black trim. Kitana took it down and smiled at me. “She’s just fine.”

I jumped up fast and rushed towards the door, but she didn’t move. I looked at her with hurt in my eyes. “Can I see her now?”

Kitana sighed and shook her head. “She has requested not to see you.”

I looked very hurt at that. “Why not?”

Kitana looked down. “She feels unworthy of your love.”

I narrowed my eyes as anger filled me even showing a bit on my face. I spoke trying to hold my emotions in check, but failing slightly. “Why would she feel that way?”

Scorpion sighed as he walked up to me and placed a gentle hand on my shoulder. “Let me talk to her. OK?” I stared at him then slowly nodded. The smile under his mask touched his eyes as he headed to the door. He said to Kitana, “Don’t let her come in.” That seemed a bit cryptic to me, but then I noticed as he went in, he left the door open a crack so that I could listen in.

I walked up to the door and put my eat at the opening, but I didn’t go any further. I heard him ask, “How are you, Serena?”

Serena responded, “About as well as can be expected. Doctor Ranor says I’ll make a full recovery.”

“That’s good.” I then heard him sigh. “So what is it with not wanting to see, Lauren? I know you and she are lovers?”

I heard her gasp. “You know?”

He chuckled. “Of course Serena. There is not much that I nor Sub-Zero don’t know.”

I heard a smack and then a groan. I think she smacked her own forehead. “Then how did you miss the ninjas that captured Lauren, but I didn’t?”

He sighed again. “That was one of the things I didn’t know until you both turned up missing. I was happy to find out you had gone after her.”

Her voice conveyed a bit of pride. “I used many of the techniques you taught me to follow them.”

There was a short pause. “So tell me, then, why don’t you want to see Lauren?”

She responded with sadness in her voice, “I cheated on her.”

I covered my mouth stifling a gasp. I watched the incident she referred to. It was her fighting other girls using sex to save me. I wanted to go in there and yell at her, but I held myself.

Scorpion sighed. “Serena, you did it to save Lauren. I highly doubt she would fault you for that.”

Then I heard her do something she only did when we made love. She whimpered. “I know Grandmaster, but I still feel guilty about it.”

He hummed at that. “I understand. But it sounds like you fought hard for her life and freedom, but now you don’t want to fight for her love.”

She groaned. “Calling me a coward will not change my feelings.”

There was another pause. “What if I told you she cheated on you to?”

I heard some rustling but still didn’t look. “What do you mean?”

He took a deep breath in then slowly let it out, almost drawling it out. “She was raped. By your definition she cheated on you.”

“No. No no no. That’s not… no. If she was raped that’s not cheating on me. And I can’t believe I was too late to stop that from happening.”

I heard him shift a bit. “Serena, they wanted to make her a shell of the woman she was. Basically make her ineffective in her fight against Master Xandred. You sexually fighting to defeat your opponent isn’t really that different…”

She screamed, “BUT IT IS!”

He sighed in exasperation, but still had a clam voice. “How so?”

She was sobbing gently now. “Because after I won, I used my opponent to get off. I couldn’t help myself.”

He hummed again. “Fine. I can sympathize with how you’re feeling. But let me ask you this. Do you love her?” I didn’t hear her response, but I knew her answer with his next comment, “Then fight for her. Your fourteenth opponent is waiting and it’s you. Believe me when I tell you, Lauren still wants you. She doesn’t care what you did to rescue her. Bet she finds that makes you more attractive to her. So please, don’t give up on her before she gives up on you. She wants you. She loves you. Now love her back.”

I then heard him stand and head towards the door. Before he opened it, she asked, “But how do you know she still wants me?”

He chuckled. “I watched over both of you for some time now. I can tell.”

I moved quickly so that it didn’t look like I was eavesdropping on their conversation. Scorpion came out and winked at me as he closed the door completely. He turned to Kitana and said, “Doctor Ranor, would you check on the patient. Make sure she’s doing alright. I don’t want her getting a heart attack because of our conversation.”

Kitana nodded as she went in. It felt like forever even though it was only a couple minutes wait. When she came back out she smiled at me. “She wants to see you now, Lauren.”

I nodded with a smile, despite the tears in my eyes as I walked in with as much dignity as I could muster in that moment. I looked at Serena lying there and said, “Hi Serena.”

She nodded to me. “Hi Lauren.” I stood there looking at her and she at me. The silence was deafening and uncomfortable. God, why couldn’t I just go up to her and hug her or kiss her? Why did I have to wait for her permission? Of course… not to scare her off.

She bit her lip. She looked so cute and innocent. Finally I let my heart win and moved over to her and wrapped my arms around her. She sobbed gently in my arms and I held her tight. I gently kissed the top of her head. “It’s ok, Serena. It’s ok. I still love you. Don’t let anyone tell you different.”

Serena looked up at me with confusion and joy. She leaned up and kissed me deeply, her soft warm lips eliciting feelings of love and longing deep in my belly. I kissed back with as much passion as I could. I slid my arms around her back and rubbed gently up and down. Our kiss was everything we couldn’t say. How I was hurt by the raping, how she hated having to sexually fight other women, but did it to save me, and many other things. I wanted to lay her back, but she turned me over and laid me on my back. Oh well, she always likes being on top.

She kissed me repeatedly on the lips as her hands came around my front and slid down my stomach. Oh man her hands were slipping under my shirt. My stomach was getting Goosebumps as she slid my shirt up and over my breasts. I wanted to do the same to her when I finally noticed she wasn’t wearing a top. I slid my hands down her back and over her butt finally finding cloth. She pulled herself from my lips and sat up a bit. As she lifted my shirt over my head, I noticed she was still in the crimson bikini she wore to fight for me. My breath started to quicken as I realized how turned on I became at the thought. She fought for me and it made me want her more as she removed my shirt. I sat up and wrapped my arms around her kissing her ferociously on the lips. She reached behind me and undid the clasp of my bra. It came off easy and slid between us. Our breasts slid against the others and we moaned into the kiss.

We separated for air and she smiled at me, her hands on my cheeks gently stroking. “What’s gotten into you all of a sudden?”

I smiled as I slid my hands over her bikini clad butt. “This is my knight in shining armor looks. A barley clothed woman in a crimson bikini bottoms that kicked the asses of thirteen women to set me free.”

She smiled down at me since straddling my lap made her a bit taller. She kissed me tenderly. “I would fight against ninjas, Nighlock, whoever, to protect you.”

I moaned at that confession and leaned back on the bed. “Then take me my hero.”

She smiled as she kissed and gently bit my neck getting me riled up. She lowered her head and slid down my body taking one of my nipples into her mouth and gently biting it followed by licking. She repeated the same process with my other nipple before placing her tongue on my cleavage and sliding down my stomach. She did a little circle around my navel before continuing lower. I moaned loud and arched into her. She undid the button on my jeans and slid them down along with my panties. She kissed the top of my clit as she did so. She then slid my pants and panties off in one swift motion, but before she could go down on me, I covered myself. She looked up at me confused. I smiled. “Not that way, stud. Remove your heroic garment and come up here and give me a kiss.”

She smiled and nodded as she slipped off her bottoms and slid on top of me. I repositioned myself on the bed and spread my legs wide open for her. I wanted full body contact and I wanted it right now. She climbed on top of the bed then on top of me and leaned down and kissed me. She gently slid in-between my legs and our mounds pressed into each other as our breasts mashed together. I brought my legs around and wrapped them around her butt making sure she knew what I wanted. She pulled back and looked at me lovingly in the eyes and started sliding her pussy back and forth against mine. Our clits rubbed together with every upstroke. She moved slowly at first as our juices coated our pussies.

I looked up at her as she moved. “I love you, Serena.”

She kissed me deeply, never stopping her movements. “I love you too, Lauren.” She picked up speed Tribbing and kissing and licking me. I did love her and everything she was doing to me was driving me mad with lust. I rubbed my hands over her back and kissed and licked where I could, but with her pussy rubbing mine, I couldn’t concentrate. I moaned loudly and she grunted as she moved faster, our clits bumping against each other our pussies deeply kissing the others. I was in heaven and I couldn’t speak, just moan.

Finally, she gave one last hard thrust and we came together moaning loud and practically crying out. She slowed down her movements as my legs fell back to the bed. We kissed sensually. Finally she moved off me and smiled as I turned to the side. She leaned down, grabbed the blanket and covered the both of us. She spooned up behind me and held me close, but gently. We could have gone all night if we wanted to, but this wasn’t just about sex. It was about expressing our love to each other. She turned off the nearby light and we drifted off into blissful sleep.

Before sleep fully took us over, I heard the door open a crack and Grandmaster Scorpion’s voice ask, “Are you sure we should have let them do that?”

The next voice I heard was Doctor Ranor’s. “Of course we should. Sex is helpful for mending broken feelings. They needed this Scorpion.”

“I trust you Doctor. But I do believe it made them happy.”

Doctor Ranor chuckled as the door closed. I smiled contentedly in my lover’s arms as I drifted off to sleep.

The End

**Author's Note:**

> PunkPinkPower, a wonderful author, has given me her permission to make a redux of one of her stories to get another perspective on it. I hope she doesn't mind me using the last names she created because the ones I created are terrible. This small story is part of that story I am writing in my universe.
> 
> I have been mixing universes for many years now, so I hope none are put off by this. I hope you enjoyed it. My prime universe where I am placing this story is very confusing to those who feel they should not meet. I like to have my characters all in one universe. Again, I hope I didn't offend anyone.


End file.
